One Night That Change Everything
by J-Ninja421
Summary: It was only a one night stand where Ren and Haruka shared togther...they were not thinking straight. Haruka Nanami has an ultimate challenge being a composer for STARISH and secretly is pregnant. What will happen if Saotome academy student body finds out? What will happen if Ren's fangirls find out? Last...how would the guys react?
1. Chapter 1:One Night Stand

**Enjoy chapter one! :3**

**Disclamier: I do not own Uta no prince sama.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: One Night Stand**

STARISH is an great success! Thanks to Haruka Nanami. She truly believe that the guys were meant to be great singers and a team.

The ginger girl always smiled like a sunshine when she watches them perform. It's like you're in a trance every time STARISH performs. Haruka adores the six. Their her dearest friends. Without them she would not be a professional composer and writing them music. After their concert was done. The six came backstage feeling pumped as ever.

"Awesome work everyone!" The happy Otoya shouts with joy.

"Yes we did great." Masato agreed wiping his forehead.

"Did you watch us, Haruka!" Syo runs toward Haruka shinning his baby blue eyes.

"Yes! As always you guys are amazing!" Haruka smiles.

Natsuki looks at the clock and gives the guys a signal. "It's time to gooooo everyone!" He guides the boys and Haruka.

"W-Wait!" Haruka says with confusion. She has no idea what's going on.

* * *

*20 minutes later*

Everyone has arrived back at the dorms.

Natuski is covering Haruka's eyes and Syo is holding her hand guiding her. He could not stop blushing!

"Alright Nanami! Open your eyes!" Otoya announce at loud.

Natsuki release his hands. She open her yellow eyes.

Boom! Boom!

"Congratulations, Nanami-san!" A crowd full of people shouts.

"AAA!" Haruka's squeals while hiding her blushing.

The boys decided to throw a party for Haruka's honor. It's like a thanks' for supporting them. There are so many people. Dancing, singing, and mingling.

Haruka turn to her boy group. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked in confusion.

"For supporting us." Tokiya says while smiling at her.

"Yeah! It would be so much fun throwing a party! Let's dance, Syo!" Natsuki grab the munchkin blonde.

"HEY! HEY! NOOOOOOO!" Syo screams and flashing his fake tears.

Masa and Tokiya walked toward the snack bar. Otoya is mingling with his friends.

Haruka has never been to a party before...she doesn't know how to party. Then gently someone whispers in her ear. "You look like a lonely, little lamb."

"A!" Haruka gasp and turned around. "Jinguji-san! You scared me." Haruka gave him a playful pout.

"Haha. Young lady what have I told you. Call me Ren. Were not formal acquaintances. Were more then that." Ren gave her a hug.

"S-Sorry J-or I mean...Ren..." Haruka is blushing like a rose. The handsome young man hugging her smell's really nice.

He release her and gaze into her eyes. "That's better. Let's go get a drink shall, we?" He grab her soft hand and walked over to the punch bowel.

Masa is watching them from a far. He is squeezing his red plastic cup. Tokiya is watching him.

"Masa what's wrong?" He asked and studying his gaze. Now he knows...Ren and Haruka are hanging out togther.

Haruka pour the punch in her drink. Took a sip. She made a sour face. "MM! It's sour!"

Ren giggle at her facial expression. "It is? Let me take a sip." He grab her hand and make her give him a sip. Haruka made a squeal again. "R-Ren!"

Ren finished taking a sip and lick his lips. "I see what you mean. This is not your ordinary kind of punch. Someone spike it."

The ginger girl became confused trying to figure it out. "What do you mean by spike?"

Ren stir the punch more. "Someone add alcohol into this."

"Whaaaa! We need to dump this..." Haruka set her drink a side and about to pick up the bowel. Ren words stop her.

"What's the big deal? IT'S a party after all. Live it up." He wink at her. Pour himself another drink.

Haruka has never drink alcohol before. But she doesn't want to be a outcast at the party. Maybe it's normal for parties having spike punch? So Haruka went along and drink the stuff.

* * *

*Few hours has pass*

Haruka is legit drunk. She does not feel good at all. The room is spinning inside her head.

"Oh...drinking that punch was a bad idea...I need to go in my room..." Haruka stumble's in the party room. Ren notices her. "Where are you going little lamb?"

Her vision is blurry. "Ren...is that you...or is that you Otoya...?"

Ren sighed. "Do I look like a red head?"

"I am not sure..." Haruka mutter. She almost fell down before Ren caught her. "I will take you into your room."

Ren carried Haruka in bridal style and open her bedroom door. He gently place her on the bed.

"Sleep well, little lamb." He is about to walk off till Haruka grab his hand.

His aquamarine eyes turned to her topaz eyes. She mumble. "Please...don't leave..."

Ren nodded and laid right beside her. For some odd reason his heart is racing. Is he nervous?

"Ren..."

"Yes?" he looked down at her. He looks straight in her eyes in the darkness.

Haruka brought her face close to his. For that long moment they gaze into each other's eyes. Haruka closed her eyes same with Ren. They shared a kiss.

His hand is reached to her face and moves to her hair. Haruka is getting snuggle close to his muscular chest. Ren's tongue enter in Haruka's mouth. They are now making out passionately. They shifted their bodies. Where Ren is on top of her.

The two open their eyes and their faces are red as Otoya's hair.

"We should stop." Ren whispered in the darkness. He does not want to pressure anything that Haruka is not ready for.

Haruka has no idea why she desires Ren at this very second. She knows for sure that it can not stop. Her hand reached to his perfect face. "No...please. I do not want to be alone tonight."

For Ren, he doesn't want to leave her alone. He wants to stay in her room for the rest of the night. All he can whispered is. "As you wish...my princess."

The two shared another kiss. Later they became more intimate with each other. A one night stand where no one did not see coming. Not even them. That night they shared together as one.

The downside is they were drunk, did not think only act and...the epic bombshell their was no protection involve.

* * *

**Author's Note: Uta no prince sama I love it! I wanted to type up a story. Yes If you haven't notice...I am a Ren Jinguji fan. He is so awesome. I hope you guys like the story. **

**Review**

**Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2:What happened?

**Are you ready? Chapter 2: What happened?**

In Haruka's room the sun is slowly shinning through her tall window. The young composer is still sleeping soundly. Out of no where Tomo her roomate nudge's her.

"Haruka! Wake up silly!" Tomo whispers.

"Mm?" Haruka makes and turns too see her roomate. Then she slowly gets up rubbing her eyes. "Ugh...what time is it?" She mutters. Haruka does not feel to good.

"7:30 am. Class is in a half hour. And sweetie may I ask you something?" Tomo questions.

"Yeah...?"

"Why are you naked?"

Haruka's heart stop and stare down at her naked body and makes an enormous squeal. "EEEEEE don't look!" She grabs her soft red blanket and wraps it around her and hides her embarrassed face.

"Hahahaha! Were you hot lastnight? Seriously it was not hot last night." Tomo tries to hold in her laugh.

Haruka is ignoring Tomo's laughing and thought to herself. (_What happened last...night? I don't remember...All that I remember was at the party and having fun and I drink spike punch...Oh my...I need to find out what happened.)_

_"_Look the other way please!" Haruka says in a panicking voice.

"Fine fine! I will see you at class okay?" Tomo says while leaving the room.

Haruka slowly got up but she felt pain somewhere in her body. "That's odd...Why do I feel sore. Was I sleep walking or did I workout? Gosh...I hate not remembering anything! Think...Who was I hanging with...?"

The ginger girl is dumbstruck. Her idea is to ask the boys. So after getting dress she left the room.

* * *

Haruka arrive in class feeling really uneasy. Otoya notice her and wave. "Nanami! Over here!"

She looks and notice Tomo, Masato, Natsuki, and Otoya siting at their normal seats mingling before class. Haruka walks over and sits with them.

"Man did you like the party lastnight?" Otoya asked the group.

"YES! Syo was an awesome dance partner! We need to have another party soon." Natsuki smiles brightly.

"It was alright." Masa dark blue eyes looked directly at the quiet composer. "But...Haruka where were you last night?" Masato asked with concern.

Haruka became quiet she didn't know how to answer.

Tomo asked. "Were you hanging with Ichinose or Jinguji?"

"A!" Haruka gasp. (_I was with Ren...but why? I need to ask him.)_

"What was that about Nanami?" Otoya question.

"Otoya why are you keep calling Haruka. Nanami? We are not acquaintances no more. We are all best friends!" Natsuki smiles while hugging Masato and Otoya at the same time.

"Your right...so N- or I mean Haruka. Are we going to practice today after class?" Otoya asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Haruka whispered being trouble.

"Morning class! Let's all take our seats now!" Their Sensei said with a cheerful voice.

The whole class period Haruka could not focus. She has no idea what is going on...Her memory lost from last night and why her body feels so achy. It's too confusing. The ginger girl's plan is to find Ren and talk to him.

* * *

After the bell rang she ran out of class. She had to get to the bottom of this. Haruka arrive at the S-rank class and took a peek. The only person that was there is Tokiya.

"Haruka? What are you doing here?" Tokiya asked with confusion. While he is packing his stuff up.

"Hello Ichinose-san. Um...have you seen Ren anywhere?" Haruka asked while crunching her handbag.

"Yeah he just left with his fan girls." Tokiya reassured. "But why are you looking for Ren?"

"Nothing to important...thanks." Haruka bows and leaves the class.

The young composer doesn't care if the fan girls are all over him...she needs to talk to him. Haruka went outside and luckily she found Ren and the fan girls hanging around the garden area. Ginger girl did not hesitate to walk up to them.

Ren notice her walking up and he formed a heart warming smile. "Morning my little lamb. What brings you here?"

Haruka became a nervous wreck of receiving icy glares from the other girls.

"Well...I was hoping that I can talk to you." She nervously says.

"No Ren! Stay with us!" Fan girl #1 pleaded.

"Yeah! We are more fun to talk too!" Fan girl #2 chime in.

"Exactly so don't talk to her." Fan girl #3 says while hugging Ren aside and giving Haruka a glare.

There are more fangirls around Ren. They soon chime in acting like a zoo. Ren spoke up."Ladies please...Just wait here. I will be back." Ren walked away and put his arm around Haruka and they walk far distance so they have alone time and no one can hear or interrupt them.

"Sorry about that my lady. Now what do you want to talk to me about?" Ren gaze at her. It made Haruka blushed.

"U-Umm...what happened last night?" The ginger girl finally asked and her heart is racing so uncontrollable. She is scared what she will find out.

Ren became quiet. "We were at the party had some drinks...that's all."

"Are you sure? Did anything else happened...?" Haruka felt uneasy she feels like there is more to the story.

"Yes...but you really don't remember?" Ren question.

"No...I don't remember anything. This morning I woke up being naked which is odd. I always sleep with my clothes on. For some reason my body is achy...I don't know why." Haruka looks down at the floor and her gaze is back to the handsome Ren.

"Oh...Little Lamb...We did it." Ren says in a low voice.

"Huh? We did what?" Haruka is not getting it.

"We...had sex." Ren lean in close to her ear while whispering.

Haruka heart stop and her face became so hot that she fainted.

* * *

**Author's Note: AWWWWW poor Haruka! Thank you all for reading and reviewing :) What's going to happen? Lol find out soon!**

**Review**

**Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3:Nurse Office

**Are you ready? Chapter 3: Nurse Office**

The Young composer Is sleeping soundly in the nurse's office. The handsome Ren had to bring her to the nurse after she fainted hard and cold. The news she received why wouldn't she faint well...only Haruka would in this kind of situation. As the orange beauty is snuggle in the white sheets on the small bed breathing soundly.

Ren always thought of Haruka is a wonderful girl and a good friend. After that night they shared together he thinks of her more...but would not admit it yet. He knows that he have's competition. STARISH love's Haruka. Any of the young males would itch to date her. The good looking Ren thinks he will win the young lady's heart. He think's there is hope. Because he stole her first time.

"Mmmm..." Ginger girls makes slowly opening her eyes.

"Well, well...my lady has finally awaken from her slumber."

Haruka's eye vision became blurry and slowly open more she form a gentle smile. "Oh...Ren..." She looks around her surroundings and questions. "Where am I...?"

"Nurse's office you fainted like an hour ago." Ren's manly hand reached over to her small hand. "You scared me there. Are you feeling okay?" His gaze is so loving and Haruka is blushing like a red balloon.

"Y-yes..." whispers softly and her head bounce like a bobbly head. "I-I remember...you and I..." She could not finished her sentence by the good looking man's finger rest on her soft pink lips.

"I know my lady. It's between us alright?" His gaze was loving but went to serious.

"Why...?" Ginger girl question.

"If the principle finds out...we can be in huge trouble. Remember? Relationships can not happen in this school." Ren kiss her hand and look back in her eyes. "Can you promise me it will only be between us."

Haruka knew what Ren was coming from. It's true if Shinning does find out they both will be expelled and worse...STARISH would be disband. She knows it has to be a secret for everyone sack. It still surprise her that...IT happened between the two. Haruka wanted to wait to do that when she gets married...but it happened anyway.

The young composer is not upset really out of all the guys in the planet she is happy it was someone she knows well enough. Deep down she knows something has change between the two. It's different...before she can expand her thoughts. Young men ran inside the nurse office.

* * *

"HARUKA!"

Ren and Haruka turned and saw all 6 guys squeezing through the door.

Sweat drops at the back of the two watching this unusual scene.

"MOVE YOUR BUTT, CECIL!" Syo shouts.

"You! I need to see if my Haruka is okay!" Ceceil says in a worry tone.

All six squeeze and landed on top each other on the hard floor.

"Are you guys alright?" Haruka asked in a worry tone.

All six jump on their feet and surrounded the Orange hair beauty.

"No are you okay Haruka?" Otoya asked in a concerned tone.

"Ren's fan girls told us you fainted!" Natsuki says being shocked.

Ren sighed to himself...those fangirls can be too much at times.

"What did you do." Masato asked in a harsh tone toward Ren.

Young good looking Ren narrow his brow while crossing his arms. "Nothing...Lady and I were only talking."

"What happened?" Tokiya asked Haruka that has been quiet.

"O-oh...I..."

STARISH is quiet waiting for her reply.

"I...haven't been sleeping well...that's all. Don't worry I feel better." Haruka gave them a reassuring smile and all of them bought it.

"Aa! Relief!" Cecil sat next to Haruka and hug her tightly.

Ren felt some pain in his chest is it jealous...? He did not want to say anything even though he wanted to.

Cecil's green eyes went to Haruka and smiled brightly at her. "Aaa I miss you so much! Feel's good to be back!"

"Yeah...why did you come back again?" Syo mutters under his breath. Natsuki hug Syo tightly. "Syo! Come on you miss him! You probably want a hug! Well here you go!"

* * *

Syo is being suffocated by the sweet Natsuki. It got interrupted when the nurse walk in being very surprised. "Oh hello there. Are you guys not feeling well?"

All 7 looked at eacother and replied. "No."

"I see well I have to ask you to leave please." The nurse said politely.

The guys did not want to leave but Haruka gave them all a gently smile. "Don't worry everyone all I need is rest..."

"As you wish." Masato bows as he exit's the room and the other's slowly follow them.

"If you need anything call us Haruka." Otoya smiles and leaves.

"Y-Yeah so don't feel shy...we are all here for you!" Syo blush till Natsuki drags him out of the room and Natsuki waves at Haruka and leaves.

"Get well soon Haruka." Cecil kiss her cheeck and left the room.

Again it made Ren feel pain in his chest...but he shake it off when he is alone with Haruka and kiss her hand. "I will see you soon, Lady." The handsome young man left.

The nurse came over to the shy Haruka and smiled widely at her. "My! You're so lucky to have all those handosme gentle men care about you! Tell me which one is your boyfriend?"

Orange beauty cheeks return red and became flustered of the question. "U-Umm...none."

At an instant she thought of Ren...but in a new different feelings that she is confused about.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! I was busy for my prom. It's over and it was a lot of fun! ^^ I hope you enjoy the chapter. Real soon a lot will happen...I can't wait! Oh yeah I feel so bad for not including Cecil in the few chapters...I legit finished the second season of Uta pri last week and I was like FISH! 0_0 He is a cool guy. But Ren is still my fav! :D Again thank you for reading and reviewing! **

**Review**

**Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Your Not Alone

**Note: The beginning is the same I only change the ending. I thought this was the proper way of the chapter. I didn't like the way I had it before. I am sorry for updating again. I just wanted you all to know my change with no confusion. Again thank you.**

* * *

**Are you ready? Chapter 4: Positive**

It has been three weeks since Haruka fainted. It was weird for her to faint like that. For some reason she feels different and she can't explain why that is. What she used to do is pull all-nighters but now she goes to bed like 9:00 pm. Its like her body needs to rest and it's annoying her because she is the composer for STARISH. All she wants to do is continue writing music it's her passion.

On a bright Tuesday morning the young composer is still sleeping soundly. Her roommate Toma walk over to her and started nudging her.

"Wake up Haruka." Toma softly says.

"Mmm?" orange beauty mumbles.

"You forgot didn't you? We were supposed to go shopping today for the guys costumes for the next concert." Toma place her hands on her hips waiting for Haruka too look at her.

"Oh..." she is slowly stooding up from her bed rubbing her eyes. Her head hurts a lot and mumbles. "I have a headache..."

"Aww! You must be hungry. Well I stop by your favorite breakfast place and pick up...wait here." Long red hair model walk over to her desk grab a plastic bag and as she is walking toward the sleepy composer. The aroma of the smell became a bit too strong and it made Haruka's moonshine eyes pop.

"Here I got you your favorite breakfast burrito and on the side crispy bacon. Eat up we got a lot to do today." Toma took out the food and land it on Haruka's lap.

Orange beauty kept staring at it and covered her mouth and ran away from the smell to go her bathroom. Toma eyes widen of this sudden impulse and ran after Haruka and ear by the bathroom door.

Haruka Namani is throwing up.

"Haruka! Are you okay!?" Her worry friend asked with a lot of concern.

* * *

The door slowly open and Haruka had watery eyes while covering mouth. "I..I am sorry...please throw away the food...I can't stand the smell." She wanted to lay back on her bed but the sight of the food made her run back to the bathroom and repeat the same thing that happen moments ago.

Toma quickly grab the food off the bed and went out in the hall and throw the food away. As she return saw Haruka wrap in a ball sulking on her bed.

"Oh sweetie...what's wrong? Are you sick?" she put her hand on Haruka's forehead. "No fever. Maybe you got the flu. You rest for today. I will take care of the costumes."

"Thank you Toma...I am sorry for troubling you like this..." Haruka wipe her tears.

Toma bend down to hug the sad composer and whispered. "Don't you worry about it. Get rest." The final words the red head model said and left the room.

* * *

*Few Hours*

Haruka hasn't throw up for awhile which was good. She hated throwing up like that it was totally weird because she love her breakfast burrito and her crispy bacon. She is never sensitive to smells before. As she is about to get up from her small bed and walk over to her desk to reach her song book.

"I wonder..." Curiously she gaze at her teddy bear calendar to figure out the last time she had her period. Suddenly her eyes widen of fear while she drop her song book. Grab a hold of her calendar. "No...this can't be right...my period I...miss it... I should have had it few weeks ago!"

Officially Haruka is freaking out and doesn't know what to do. As she quickly gets dress and pay a visit to the nurse office.

The Friendly nurse gaze up from her book to see the worried Haruka trembling. "Ms. Namani what's wrong? You look very sick and pale... please come in."

Orange beauty sat across the nurse while examining her and asking questions. "What's wrong?"

"I...throw up this morning. My roommate brought me my favorite breakfast and the smell of it...ugh disgusting." Saying it out loud wanted to make Haruka throw up again.

"You have not ate anything today?" Nurse frow her brow.

"No ma'am my stomach can not take it."

The nurse check her temperature and it seems normal. "Anything else? Like passing out, more sleep or tenderness?"

"Y-Yes...I been sleeping more then I ever had before. Also...I am sensitive to smells..." Haruka rub her arms nervously.

The nurse thought long and hard and asked. "When is the last time you had your period?"

"I miss it...I should have had it two weeks ago." Haruka said with a low tone.

The nurse eyes widen and became a little nervous and said in a low tone. "It sounds like you're pregnant."

"No...it's not true...or..." flashback was played of the one night with Ren. Her heart started to rush of the thought and became so nervous. Started to have tears.

The nurse walked over to her and hug her whispered. "It's going to be okay Haruka. I am here for you."

Haruka nodded while sighing she is grateful that she is not doing this alone. All she needs to do is keep it to herself.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I edit this chapter and felt like this is what should of happened. I am sorry for the change of plan here. But it's normal XD I didn't want Haruka going through this alone. The nurse would be the one helping her out. Soon other's will know. Again thank you for reviewing.**

**Review**

**Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5:Best Friends

**Are you ready? Chapter 5: Best Friends Are With You Till The End**

The young composer is outside from the school just watching the beautiful sunset. It's a place where she can do serious thinking and great inspiration to create a master piece song. At the moment song-writing is not on her mind. It's what's growing inside of her.

"What should I do..." Haruka whisper unsteadily while rubbing her stomach.

She recall that the nurse did say to her..."_Your not alone. If you ever need to talk to someone come to me. Or tell your best friend. I strongly suggest to tell your baby daddy the news. I know it's scary but you're not alone my dear."_

Those words keep replaying in Haruka's mind. She knows that Ren deserves to know. But it's terrifying for her as a young lady.

* * *

_Ding!_

Her phone receive a text message it's from Ren. Topaz eyes widen as her heart race seeing his name. As she opens the text and reads it.

_Hey my lady...how are you doing? Felt like I haven't seen you for sometime now. Sometime we should hangout. Oh and just only us two. We don't need a stampede with us ;) _

Haruka smile to herself and giggle softly. Wow it's been awhile since she laugh. Her reply is...

_Hi Ren I am doing ok. I agree we should hangout just the two of us. _

The Orange beauty close her phone and continue staring the sunset setting before her. She felt calm and peace.

"Haruka?"

Her eyes widen and turns softly and became paralyze seeing a handsome familiar face.

"R-Ren? What are you doing here?"

The handsome man grin and sat with her on the bench and admire the sunset while speaking.

"I come here once in awhile to watch the sunset. Also...I had a feeling you would be here. I wanted to see you."

Haruka blush and became nervous but Ren grab a hold of her hand and held it gently. They made eye contact.

"I been wanting to tell you this...but that night. Something amazing happen..." Ren began. "I feel closer to you."

Atomically the young composer heart started to beat rapidly including her red face but she took a big gulp and stood up while her back is facing the young man.

"Lady what's wrong?" Ren can sense something is not right.

"I have to tell you something Ren...about that night..." Her eyes became serious and Ren stood up facing her ready to hear it.

"I..." before she can say anymore you hear familiar young voices coming from far the distance. The two turn to look it's STARISH and Toma coming toward them.

"Hi Haruka and..." Otoya said being surprised.

"Ren what are you doing here?" Ceceil asked being concern what's going on.

"OMG are you guys on a date!" Natsuki squeal like a girl.

"O-oh no guys were just talking that's all..." Haruka said while her eyes wonder something else being disappointed for not telling him the truth.

Masato study Haruka and he have's a feeling something is wrong.

"Do you guys want to join us then? Were going in town to get something to eat." Tokiya asked while smiling.

"Can't wait to eat pizza. Come on let's gooooo!" Syo exclaimed with full energy.

"Maybe some-." Ren almost finished his sentence till Haruka said something to cut him off.

"No its okay. You guys can go. I am feeling tired anyway going to bed." Orange beauty closed her eyes while holding her stomach.

"But!" Cecil whine and the others chime in.

"Please come Haruka! It wont be fun." Natsuki frown.

"Yeah please I need someone to protect me from this hugging duck." Syo mutter while stating the obvious that he is referring to Natsuki.

"HEY! Come on guys give the girl a break. Actually I will go back to the dorm with you Haruka." Toma suggested while linking arms with her roommate.

"Get plenty of rest." Masato said with concern.

"Lady..." Ren softly said while looking at the beauty.

"It's okay we can talk another time." she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Let's go guys!" Otoya shouts with joy. The STARISH left the campus and went into down to eat pizza. While the girls arrive back in their room.

* * *

Haruka laid on her bed staring at the ceiling while Toma sat next to her.

"Tell me what happened between you and Jinguji." Toma asked curiously.

"Nothing..." Haruka said nervously.

"Please tell me I want to know. Besides...lately you haven't been your joyful-self. Lately you been throwing up a lot and you sleep a lot. Plus, you never turn down not hanging with the guys. So tell me." Toma asked being concern.

Haruka felt nervous while her palms sweat. She stood up making eye contact with her best friend and she gulped.

"Remember...the party that was a month ago? Well...something happen on that night."

"Okay go on." Toma became serious.

"That night...Ren and I...did it..." Haruka whisper in Toma's ear.

Her best friends eyes widen in shock. "Oh my gosh! Seriously!? No wonder things seem different between you two!" Toma exclaim.

"Theirs more..." Haruka became scared for saying it because if she says it...It's for real! "I...am having Ren's baby."

That moment Toma froze up and became worried. "What...you two didn't...oh sweetie." That moment Haruka felt like crying so she did and Toma hug her tightly and continue talking to her. "Don't worry you're not alone. I am here for you always...just tell me does Ren know?"

"Not yet...sob." Haruka wipe her tears.

"You have too tell him Haruka." Toma patted her shoulder.

"I know...and I will soon. Just need to figure how to tell him..."

* * *

**Author's Notes- Sorry for the long wait. I am happy about this chapter. Last chapter I was very disappointed about it could of gone better. At least I fix it and it's decent :) MAN so close Haruka told Ren the truth. At least her best friend Toma now knows. And help the poor young composer out. Thank you for reading :)**

**Review**

**Peace out!**


End file.
